Does He Really Love Me?
by Seaweed Brain Herondales
Summary: Annabeth moves to Goode High School to be closer to her boyfriend Luke. What she didn't expect was to bump into a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes who takes her breath away. He also happens to be the boy her boyfriend can't stand and wants nothing to do with. With Luke hiding secrets of his own Annabeth can't stop thinking about the green-eyed boy. Characters belong to Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV **

I was really excited. Today was my first day at Goode High School after months of trying to convince my mum to let me move schools. I wanted to move partly for the academic purposes but also to be closer to my boyfriend Luke who goes to the school. But I would never tell my mum that.

"See ya mum!" I yelled as I walked out the door. I didn't bother waiting for her answer because I knew she was too busy with her work to answer me. It took me around 10 minutes to walk from my house to Goode High. Once I arrived I went to the front office and asked the lady at the desk for my time table. She handed it to me smiling widely and welcomed me to Goode. I thanked her and went to find my locker.

I found my locker after 3 minutes of looking and started to unpack my books, placing them neatly in my locker. I checked my time table for my first class, double History, not bad I guess. I grabbed my History books and was about to close my locker when someone placed their hands over my eyes, "Guess who?" a boys voice said.

"Luke!" I cried as I turned around and kissed him.

"Hey Annabeth." He smiled at me, "How do you like Goode so far?"

"Well I've only been here for like 10 minutes but its good," I replied emphasising on the good. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

-Line Break-

It took Luke about a minute to find his friends. There were 3 boys and 2 girls. "Hey guys this is Annabeth my girlfriend," I waved to them and they waved back except for one girl with black hair.

"Annabeth this is Chris," Luke said gesturing towards a boy with dark hair, "That's Jason," pointing towards a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "His girlfriend Piper," Piper smiled at me and I smiled back, "That's Leo," he continued, gesturing towards a smaller boy with olive skin, "And this is Drew," Luke finished gesturing towards the pretty girl with the black hair. She smiled sweetly at me but her eyes looked murderous.

"Hi nice to meet you all," I said.

"So," Luke started, "What do you have first?"

"History," I replied showing him my History books, "What about you?"

"I've got Outdoor Ed,"

"Of course you do," Luke loved anything athletic. He was the captain of the football team and was a member of the soccer team. He lived and breathed sport. The only two sports at the school that he refused to do were basketball and swimming. It's not that he hated the sports he just refused to do them.

"Well I better get going," I say as I kiss him on the cheek. "See you later,"

"Yeah see you later Annabeth."

I turned and walked down the crowded hallway looking for room 17 which, according to my time table, was where History is. As I turned the corner I bumped into someone, hard. I dropped my books but managed to stay standing. "Oh crap sorry," the stranger said, dropping down on one knee and picking up my books. Once he had them all he stood up and handed them back. He was one of the most good-looking guys I had ever seen. He had black raven hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. He looked well-built and had a healthy tan.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I bumped into you, wasn't looking where I was going," he smiled showing his perfect white, straight teeth.

"No you're right," I said stupidly.

"I'm Percy," he said, extending his hand out for me to shake.

I took it and said, "Annabeth."

"Well I gotta go and get my books for class, but I will see you around. Nice meeting you," he smiled and walked away leaving me standing there, watching him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about that boy. He was extremely good-looking and seemed like a really nice guy. Stop it, I told myself. You have a boyfriend, now stop thinking about _him_.

I walked into History and sat at an empty desk. I was lost in thought when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and was surprised to see Piper standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Piper," I said smiling back at her.

"Hey Annabeth. Anyone sitting there?" she asked pointing to the seat next to me.

"Nope, it's all yours."

"Thanks," she smiled again and dumped her books on the table. "So, how do you like Goode so far?"

"It's been great," I replied thinking of Percy. No stop it! You have a boyfriend.

"That's good," Piper said. I was about to ask Piper what Goode was like when _he _walked in. He looked as handsome as ever walking to the back of the classroom and smiling at me along the way.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked intrigued.

"Oh just some guy I meet outside class," I smiled.

"Well you have a boyfriend. Remember?"

"Ok course I remember. I don't want to date him, all I'm saying is that he is good-looking,"

"Well just letting you know that Luke would kill you if he found out you were talking to him," she whispered pointing over her shoulder towards Percy.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well I don't know the full story, all I know is that Luke and Percy used to be best friends. They were inseparable. Then one day they had this massive falling out and now they hate each other. That's why Luke refuses to go on the swimming or basketball team. Because Percy is on them,"

"What was the falling out about?"

"I don't know. It happened before I came to the school, you can ask someone else who has been here longer."

"Well who should I go to first?"

"I don't know that's your problem," and with that she faced the front and started taking notes.

-Line Break-

By the time lunch break came I somehow managed to not think about Percy, that much. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Luke and his friends.

"Hey beautiful," Luke said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek.

I started my lunch while Luke talked to Drew. I looked around the room and found Percy walking towards me. "Hey," I said as he approached.

"Hey," he replied smiling at me until his eyes rested on Luke. I felt Luke stiffen beside me. "Oh I didn't know you were friends with Luke," he said faking a smile.

"Oh yeah, I am." For some reason I didn't want to tell him that Luke and I were a couple.

Luke put his arm around me and stared at Percy, "Yeah she's my girlfriend, now get lost _Jackson_."

"Luke!" I said appalled by the way he was acting.

"Whatever, see you around Annabeth," he said as he walked off.

I saw him sit down with a group of about 9 people, 4 boys and 5 girls. One of the girls had black hair with a streak of blue in it. She turned around and caught me looking at her. She glared at me and I quickly looked away.

I turned to Luke and asked, "Hey what do you have against Percy?"

He stared at me for a while and just said, "He's a jerk and always has been, that's all."

"But you two used to be friends, what happened?"

"Annabeth," he said cupping my face in this hands. "That's it there is nothing else."

"Ok, I believe you,"

_-Break Line-_

I didn't believe Luke. Not for one second. There was defiantly something fishy going on between those two and I really wanted to know. So after school I walked outside looking for Percy or one of Percy's friends.

I bumped into the girl with black hair who glared at me earlier. "Hey,"

She didn't reply.

"I was looking for Percy. Do you know where he is?" I asked starting to get nervous. Still no answer.

"I'm Annabeth, and you are…" I asked hoping she would tell me.

"Thalia," was all she said before she walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

I was just about to get into my car to go home when Thalia ran up to me. "Hey Thals," I said smiling at her.

"Hey Perce," she replied. "Um Luke's girlfriend was looking for you,"

My heart leapt, "She was?"

"Yeah she asked where you were but I didn't say,"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think? Luke obviously told her to mess with you,"

"I don't think she would do that sort of thing,"

"How would you know? You talked to her once,"

"Twice," I mumbled.

"That's not the point. The point is that you have to stay away from her,"

"Why? And how would you know?"

"Because Percy, I'm a girl and I know a bitch when I see one. Now just stay away from her. As much as it hurts me to say, I don't want to see you get hurt,"

I laughed, "Aw see Thalia? You do love me," She punched me on the arm and I smirked.

"I'm serious Percy!"

"Ok fine I will stay away from her," I knew that as soon as I said it I didn't mean it.

"Thank you for understanding," She sighed, "So are you going to drive me home or leave me stranded here?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I smiled as I opened the door for her.

-Line Break-

**Annabeth POV**

Well that Thalia girl was no help I thought as I walked out of the school, deciding to continue looking for answers tomorrow. As I was walking out the gate I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye. My heart fluttered. Stop it. You have a boyfriend.

I was about to walk over to him when I saw who he was with – that Thalia girl. My heart sank. Was she going out with him? I watched her get into his car and him pulling out of the parking lot. I thought he wouldn't have a girlfriend which was stupid; I mean look at him. He's good-looking, kind and athletic. Of course he would have a girlfriend.

Well it doesn't matter, I told myself, you have a boyfriend and Percy has a girlfriend. But a small voice in the back of my head said 'You don't know for sure'. I pushed that voice away and started to walk home.

-Line Break-

The next day at school I was still determined to find some answers about the whole Luke/Percy thing. So I went to Drew, hoping that she would know something. I found her at her locker. "Hey," I said. She didn't answer. "Hey," I said louder this time. She turned to me.

"What?"

"Um I was wondering if you could tell me what happened between Percy and Luke?"

"Percy was a jerk to Luke. That's all I can say," she replied as she closed her locker and walked down the hall.

**A/N What do you guys think? Are my chapters too short, should I make them longer? Thank you for all the reviews so far. I love hearing what you guys think please keep R&R.**

**Seaweed Brain Herondales**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

I asked a few more people about what happened between Percy and Luke and most of them said that Percy was a jerk to Luke. So Luke must have been telling the truth. I was an idiot for not believing him, I mean he is my boyfriend so why would he lie to me?

By the end of the week I was convinced that Percy was not as nice as he seemed. I walked into English class and sat down next to Luke. "Hey babe," he smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Hey yourself," I said pulling back and smiling at him.

"Have you finally dropped the whole Percy thing?" he asked me. At my shocked look he said, "I know you've been going around asking people about it."

I blushed, "Yeah sorry about that. I should've believed you. I don't know why I kept asking, it's just that he seemed so nice that first day when I talked to him,"

Luke scowled and replied, "Yeah well he's not as nice as he seems." The rest of English went by in an uncomfortable silence.

-Line Break-

After school I went to my favorite coffee place for a drink. I ordered my coffee and sat down in a booth by myself. After about 2 minutes I heard someone say my name. "Annabeth?" I turned around and found Percy walking over to me.

"Hey," I mumbled not wanting him to talk to me. I was afraid that someone from school will see us and tell Luke. But to my horror and my delight he slid into the booth, taking the seat across from me. He smiled that beautiful smile of his. I didn't smile back.

"What's the matter?" he asked. When I didn't reply a look of recognition crossed his face, "You're afraid to be seen with me aren't you?" When I still didn't reply he knew he had guessed right. "Why? Who cares what Luke thinks? We can still be friends right?"

"No we can't, and Luke is my boyfriend, of course I care what he thinks. I don't think we can be friends seeming as you were such a jerk to him."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows. So no we can't be friends. I think it's best not to talk to each other anymore."

"What? No you-"

I cut him off. "I've known Luke a lot longer than I've known you and he would never lie to me."

"I beg to differ,"

"Just stop it, ok? Look I don't want to be friends with someone like you," I didn't know why I was saying this stuff. I didn't want him to hate me.

"Someone like me?" he asked a hurt look on his face.

Don't answer the question, I said to myself. Don't. But the words flowed out of my mouth.

"Yeah someone like you, someone that does terrible things to their best friend and acts like a total dick."

Now Percy looked angry, he stood up and in a deathly voice said, "You know nothing Annabeth. Nothing. Maybe you're right, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." And with that he walked out of the coffee place, leaving me feeling worse than I have ever felt before.

-Line Break-

**Percy POV**

I walked out of the coffee shop fuming. She knows nothing! She has no right to say that! I should've listened to Thalia and stayed away from her.

I turned the corner and was grabbed from behind and pulled into an ally way. The hands released me and pushed me against the wall. I found myself face to face with Luke and his friends. "What do u want Luke?" I spat glaring at him.

"Oh you know what I want Jackson, I want you to stay away from my girlfriend,"

"You don't have to worry about it. Trust me I won't be seeing _her _again."

"Yeah but just to make sure," he said looking around the ally way, "Jason hand me that wooden pole over there," he commanded Jason, pointing towards a wooden stick about 7cm thick and tough looking.

"Luke, come on man, he said he was going to stay away from her, isn't that enough?" Jason asked.

"What? Are you too scared to watch me beat up your pathetic excuse for a cousin?"

"Well-"

"Remember what I told you about him Grace." Jason looked at me, my eyes pleading him to help me.

"I don't know," My heart sank.

"Fine. Ryan could you hand it to me please." Luke asked a large guy with white blonde hair. The guy, Ryan, walked over to the wall, picked up the stick and handed it to Luke.

"What? 8 against 1? How is that fair? You're just too scared to fight me by yourself because you know you'll lose," I knew that I was not making things better for myself by saying this but I was so angry that I didn't care.

"I won't lose by myself,"

"Then you and me, one on one,"

"I don't have time for this shit right now," he yelled swinging the pole. I ducked but was then grabbed by someone. Luke took another swing and it hit me in the stomach. I doubled over and was hit on the back. I collapsed and found Luke looking down on me. He chucked the bat away and started punching me. The others joined in and soon my whole body ached. Once they were satisfied, Luke knelt down next to me and whispered, "That will teach you for talking to Annabeth. Oh and if you mention this to anyone I will hunt you down and make sure that you don't get off so easily."

And with that Luke and his friends walked off leaving me lying there.

**A/N Did you guys like it? Hope that this chapter is long enough. Thank you for all of the review so far. Please continue to R&R.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. The way Percy looked at me, pleading me to help him. And I just stood there, too scared to do anything, knowing that if I did Luke would never forgive me.

But then Percy is my cousin, I should've helped him. Once I got home I avoided my sister Thalia, knowing that when she took one look at me she would see the guilt in my eyes and demand to know what happened. And I couldn't tell her. She would kill me for not helping Percy. She and him are so close, they always have been. I used to be close with them too, back when Percy and Luke were still friends. But they're not anymore and I chose Luke over my own cousin. I hate to admit it but I know that if I were in Percy's position and he was in mine he would've chosen me and not Luke, because we're family.

I managed to get to my bedroom without bumping into Thalia, which was a good thing. She would only make me feel worse and the guilt was already eating me alive.

**Percy POV**

My body ached as I flopped down onto my bed. After the fight with Luke I now had a cut lip, which was quickly healing, a bruise on my right check, bruises on my back and cuts on my arms. I managed to get most of the blood off of myself before my mum saw. She would only worry and probably call Luke's mum and I don't want that. I don't want people making a big deal out of it.

I couldn't believe Jason. I mean I'm his cousin and he sided with Luke. He just stood there and watched. Thalia was right. Nothing good can come to me from hanging out with Annabeth.

-Line Break-

**Annabeth POV**

I felt kind of bad for the things I said to Percy. But I had to do it. I didn't want my relationship with Luke to end because I wanted to hang out with Percy. But the things I said to him were too harsh. I just hope that he doesn't hate me, that he understands.

I walked into school and found Percy at his locker. I hope that he will acknowledge me, I hope that he might have forgotten about yesterday. But deep down a voice in the back of my mind said 'Yeah right. How could he forget that? You were a bitch to him.' I ignored the voice and walked up to Percy anyway, knowing that I was just making matters worse for myself.

When I came closer I saw that he had a cut lip and a bruised check. He saw me looking and scowled, the expression looking out of place on his face. I walked up to him, worried. I put my hand up to his face but he pushed it away, closed his locker and walked away.

-Line Break-

I was worried about Percy. What happened to him? It must have happened to him last night because I saw him yesterday. Was it my fault? Did Luke…no Luke would never do that. He's not that type of person. He's not the jealous type. He would never beat someone. But as I walked away down the hall I thought to myself, 'Why am I trying so hard to convince myself that Luke wouldn't do that?'

**A/N Hey guys! Did you like it? I don't know about you but I was really happy with how Jason's bit turned out. Anyway sorry that this chapter is so short I just really wanted to update today. Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to R&R**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thalia POV**

Once I got to school I made a bee-line for Percy's locker hoping he was there. He wasn't. I started walking towards my locker, deciding to find Percy at Lunch when I saw him coming my way. I marched up to him, ready to yell at him for hanging out with Annabeth. Yes I know all about yesterdays 'meeting' with her. But as I got closer to him I saw that he had a cut lip and a bruised right check. My anger faded, replaced by worry for my younger cousin.

"Percy what happened?" I whispered.

He looked at me and mumbled, "Nothing,"

"Percy don't be stupid, tell me. Who did this?" I demanded.

"Thalia its nothing,"

"Was it Luke? Cause if it was I will kill him,"

He hesitated then replied, "No it wasn't Luke…I fell."

"You fell?"

"Yep. I…fell,"

"Where?" I knew he was lying.

"You know…"

"No Perce, I can't say I do know,"

"The stairs,"

"What stairs?"

"At the house,"

"What? You don't even have stairs at your house, come on Percy, I know you're lying,"

"What how?"

"Well for one you just admitted it and two you are a terrible liar."

He blushed, "Am not,"

"You and I both know you are. Now come on, who did it? It was Luke wasn't it?"

When he didn't reply I knew I had guess correctly.

"I will kill him,"

"No please don't its fine. It's between me and him, ok?"

"Ok fine. Was it just him or were there others?"

"Maybe a couple more," he mumbled. I stared at him until he said, "Ok maybe like 8 others,"

"What! Nine against one? Luke is such a coward. He's just too scared to face you himself," I was so angry at him. Then I realized something, "Wait, was Jason there with him?"

"No," He said firmly, "He wasn't there,"

-Line Break-

**Jason POV**

I managed to avoid Thalia this morning as well, don't know how but I did. I knew I couldn't hide from her forever but there is nothing wrong with trying. But I'm terrified that Percy will tell Thalia what happened and how I was there and did nothing to help him.

As I was walking to my locker I heard someone call my name, "Jason!" I turned around and found my sister marching towards me. Shit, I thought, she knows.

"Did you hear what happened to Percy last night?" she asked me, her hands on her hips.

"Ah…" I said stupidly.

"Luke and his 'buddies' kicked the crap out of him." Oh crap here it comes, I thought.

"Well I'm just glad you weren't there helping Luke do it," she managed a small smile.

"How do you know I wasn't there?" I asked confused.

"Well Percy is your cousin too, you wouldn't stand by and watch some guys beat him and also Percy said you weren't there." I was shocked, "Well I just thought you should know. Maybe you might change your mind about Luke," she said turning around and walking off, leaving me feeling worse than I have ever felt before.

-Line Break-

**Annabeth POV**

I walked into my first class, math, and sat down next to Luke. "Hey," I whispered to him, "do you know what happened to Percy?" His face tightened.

"Why what happened? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing happened, he just looked a bit beat up, I tried to comfort him, but he pushed me away," I said sadly.

"Good," Luke mumbled. I looked at him wondering why he said that. I decided to drop it and started taking down notes.

**Percy POV**

I was planning not to tell Thalia about what happened last night, I was doing well too, kinda, but I couldn't help myself. We tell each other everything, she's my best friend. The only thing I didn't tell her was that Jason was there. She would kill him and be disappointed in him, and I couldn't do that to him. Thalia can be every scary.

I walked into my first class, Science, and sat in the empty seat next to Nico and Connor. "Hey guys," I smiled.

"Hey Percy," Connor said.

"Hey Perce," Nico said. He looked up and saw my face. "Oh my gods, what happened Percy?"

"Fell down the stairs," Thank the gods they didn't ask any more questions like Thalia did.

Nico laughed, "Only you Perce, only you." I pretended to laugh along with him.

-Line Break-

At Lunch I sat with Thalia, Nico, Conner, Travis, Silena, Frank and Hazel. Thalia kept glaring at Luke all through Lunch. "Will you stop it," I whispered to her.

"What happened to him," she said shaking her head.

"I've been wondering the same thing for the past three years."

"Hey Thalia," Nico asked, "Did you hear what happened to Percy? He fell down the stairs and messed up his beautiful face," he laughed. I laughed too and kicked Thalia so she would laugh too. She got the message and started laughing and laughing…and laughing. Nico looked at her weirdly. I mumbled under my breath, "Too much," She stopped and looked at me apologetically.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked looking from me to Thalia.

"Nothing," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"You're both acting weirdly," he said eyeing us suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, first Thalia keeps looking over at Luke, second, you were both laughing weirdly and Thalia laughed for way too long." Thalia blushed and I tried to laugh it off.

"Come on Nico, we're cousins, if something was wrong I would tell you."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right," he said still not looking convinced.

-Line Break-

The rest of the school day went by with nobody asking about my face. They either ignored me or stared at me from a distance. I was just happy that the bruise on my check was quickly fading and the cut on my lip was minor. My back and sides were still aching though.

As I walked out of the school towards my car I heard someone call my name, "Hey Perce!" I turned around and found Thalia walking towards me.

"Hey Thals." I replied, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at my place."

"Yeah sure of course,"

"Awesome. I will see you in a bit," she smiled as she walked off to her car.

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Percy. What happened to him? I had a terrible feeling that Luke had something to do with it. But I pushed the thought out of my mind, refusing to think about it.

"Hey Annabeth," I turned around and found Piper coming towards me.

"Hey Pipes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Jason's house with me,"

"Oh…" I replied, not wanting to go because Jason was Pipers boyfriend and it would be a bit awkward.

Seeming to know what I was thinking she quickly added, "It's not just going to be me and Jason if that helps."

"Yeah sure I'll come. Where does he live?" She wrote down the address for me on a spare bit of paper.

"See you there at five," she said walking away towards the parking lot.

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Who do you want to be there at Jason's house, beside from Percy (because he is already going) and Luke and Drew? I was thinking Leo because we haven't seen much of him yet. Please let me know!**

**Continue to R&R**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

I rocked up at Jason's house at 5:00. It was a beautiful two-story suburban house with a white picket fence and double garage. I walked to the front door and knocked. Jason answered the door.

"Hey Annabeth," he smiled.

"Hey Jason. Lovely place you've got." I said trying to make conversation. I don't usually talk to Jason at school much.

"Thanks. Come in," he said stepping sideways to let me through.

The inside of the house was even better. With a staircase leading up to a second level and lovely family portraits on the walls. I looked more closely at the photographs. I could identify Jason, even though the photo looked about 5 years old, with his blonde hair. Behind him was a tall man with black hair and electric blue eyes and a women with Jason's hair. Next to him was a girl who looked like the man. I couldn't help but think that I've seen her before.

"You have a sister?" I asked pointing to the photo.

"Yeah. Her names Thalia. You might've seen her at school before." Then it dawned on me. That was the girl I saw get into Percy's car the other day.

"Come on," Jason interrupted the thoughts. "The others are down stairs." I followed him to the basement.

The basement was smallish with two sofas and a coffee table. There were already four people there, sitting on the sofas. I recognized Luke, Piper and Leo but not the girl sitting next to Leo. "Annabeth, you already know Piper, Leo and Luke, of course." He said gesturing to them. "And this is Calypso, Leo's girlfriend." He finished pointing to the pretty girl with long brown hair. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I went over and sat down next to Luke. He kissed me lightly on the lips and resumed his conversation with Leo.

The next half hour nothing much happened. We all just sat around and talked. At around 5:45 I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the basement. I turned around and found Thalia coming down.

"Hey Jas-" she stopped short when she spotted us. She glared at me then at Luke. "What are they doing here?" her voice was deathly silent.

"Thals don't be rude." Jason said. "They're my friends."

"Jason can I talk to you for a sec." It wasn't a question. A look of fear crossed Jason's face, but as quickly it had come it was gone.

"Sure," was all he said before he followed Thalia upstairs.

**Jason POV**

"Why is _he _here?" she glared at me.

"He's my friend and I asked him to come over."

"You do remember what he did to Percy, your cousin?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why is he here?"

"Well I invited everyone else, it would be rude not to invite him."

"You're scared of him aren't you?" she asked me crossing her arms.

"No…"

"Phft. Sure. Well at least stay down there and keep _him _down there."

"Why?"

"Because Percy's coming over in like 10 minutes."

"Okay,"

"Good," was all she said before walking off.

-Line Break-

I walked back down to the basement.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, she just wanted to talk." I realized how stupid it sounded. "Well guys we can't go upstairs."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"We just can't," I replied going over to the sofa and sitting next to Piper.

To be honest I was kind of glad that I had a reason not to go upstairs. I couldn't stand seeing Percy after what happened the night before especially since he told Thalia that I wasn't there. She would've killed me, brought me back to life, yell at me for not helping my cousin then kill me again. But I couldn't help but think that I deserved all that.

**Percy POV**

I arrived at Thalia's at around 6:00. I knocked on the door and waited for Thalia to answer. The door opened and there stood Thalia. "Hey," I smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled back while wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back.

She pulled away. "Come on up," she said leading me up the stairs to her room.

Her room was the same as ever, with her double bed against one wall and her clothes thrown all over the floor.

"You need to clean your room," I told her.

"Like you're any better, you never clean your room," she said defensively.

"Yeah I do,"

"Throwing clothes and stuff under your bed doesn't count."

"Well at least my room looks better than this," she looked at me, "Ok maybe not as well but you're a girl you're neater than guys; guys are slobs."

She just rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed.

"Jason's not a slob, his room is never messy." She argued back.

"Yeah but Jason's Jason."

"So?"

"Jason's not normal."

"I don't see the point in this conversation anymore."

I laughed and sat down on the bed next to her.

**Annabeth POV**

The rest of the night passed by without much happening. We mostly just talked about people at school but whenever I brought up Percy Luke's face would harden and he would brush it off. Eventually the night came to an end. "Thank you for inviting me Jason," I thanked him as I walked out the door.

"Anytime Annabeth," he smiled closing the door, but just before it closed I saw a boy with raven black hair coming down the stairs with Thalia. He looked at me and I was shocked to see that it was Percy, my heart fluttered. He looked just as surprised as I was, his sea green eyes confused. That was probably why Jason said we weren't allowed upstairs because Percy and Luke would most likely try to kill each other. I stood there stunned for a minute or so after Jason closed the door. Why was Percy there? Was Thalia really his girlfriend? _Stop it Annabeth, _I told myself. _Why should you care if he has a girlfriend or not?_ But I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason POV**

After bidding Annabeth goodbye and closing the door behind her I turned around and found that Thalia and Percy had come down from upstairs. Percy smiled at me and I felt terrible. "Hey Jason," he said stepping down from the last step.

"Hey Perce," I replied giving a weak smile.

He turned to Thalia, "Well thanks for having me."

"Anytime Kelp Head, thanks for coming."

"My pleasure Pinecone Face." I should probably explain the whole weird nickname thing. It all started about twelve years ago when we went to the beach for the day and Percy ate some kelp that was lying on the sand. Thalia never let him live it down. She was convinced that because of it his head is now filled with kelp. Yeah I don't know it's weird. But I have no idea where Pinecone Face came from though.

"See you at school," Thalia called as Percy walked out the door.

"Yeah. See you Thalia, see ya Jason," he replied while getting into his car.

**Annabeth POV**

The next day at school my first period was Outdoor Education. Mr. Ares was at the front barking at us to be quiet. I sat down next to Luke near the back. "Hey Luke," I smiled as I sat down.

"Hey babe," he replied kissing me passionately.

"Alright class," Mr. Ares yelled. "Today I will be telling you about this year's major assessment assignment." Finally. I had been really looking forward to this.

"You will be put into groups of four, two boys and two girls. And you will have to stay in a cabin for two weeks. No contact with anyone outside your group, you have to make your own meals with the resources you find. There is no heating or air conditioning in the cabins, so camp fires are recommended. The groups will be:

Group 1:

-Will

-Connor

-Clarisse

-Silena.

Group 2:

-Nico

-Frank

-Thalia

-Hazel

Group 3:

-Leo

-Jason

-Piper

-Reyna

Group 4:

-Charlie

-Chris

-Lacy

-Lou Ellen

Group 5:

-Percy

-Luke

-Annabeth

-Drew

Group 6:

-Travis

-Malcolm

-Katie

-Bianca.

"You cannot switch groups, I don't care if you don't like the people you are with, that's not my problem."

I look over my shoulder at Percy. His jaw was set and he was looking straight ahead. Obviously not happy. Thalia was next to him with a concerned look on her face, worrying at her lip. I turn back around and look at Luke. He doesn't seem that concerned. When he sees me looking me smiles and I smile back.

"Here is the list of items that you will need to bring," Mr. Ares continued handing out a sheet of paper to us all. I scanned through it. It contained the basics. Warm clothes, torch, cooking supplies, toiletry, bedding ect. At the bottom of the sheet was a permission slip.

"Get the permission slip at the bottom signed before the end of the week, otherwise you can't come." Mr. Ares said bluntly. "All the cabins are in different areas all 1km away from each other. No meeting up with other students from other cabins. You will spend 2 weeks in the cabins with your group."

The rest of the lesson consisted of Mr. Ares re-going over the rules. The bell rang after 50 minutes signaling the end of class. Amongst the hustle of everyone trying to leave the classroom I heard Mr. Ares shout, "Remember to get your permission forms back by the end of the week because you will be leaving next Monday."

I got up and made my way out. I spotted Luke and Jason at the end of the hallway and jogged to catch up with them. Just before I was about to call out to Luke I caught a bit of their conversation and stopped myself. "How are you gonna go with Percy in your group?" Jason asked Luke.

"Don't sweat it Grace, he's got none of his friends in the group and he wouldn't say anything in front of Annabeth."

"Yeah I guess so…" Jason trailed off. "I don't know I feel kinda bad for him, I mean you've got Annabeth and Drew and he has no one."

"Who cares?"

"Yeah, well just go easy on him."

Luke stopped causing me to nearly bump into him. "What? Are you sticking up for your cousin now or something?"

Cousin?

"Yeah…"

"Whose side are you on?"

Jason was silent for a moment. "Yours." He mumbled.

"Good." And with that he continued walking down the hall leaving Jason standing there looking down at his shoes and me standing there dumfounded.

**Thalia POV**

As soon as class finished I looked over at Percy. His jaw was set and he was avoiding my gaze. "Perce..?"

He turned to face me, "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said smiling tightly.

"Well you're in a group with Luke." I said concerned.

"Its fine, I'm fine." He assured me, but it sounded more like he was trying to assure himself than me.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me forever to update this chapter. Had a lot on lately really sorry. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate all of them. And yes Sarah I will try to make Percy's bit funnier later on, I promise. **

**Please continue to R&R.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales**


	9. Chapter 9

**Morning of the camp.**

**Annabeth POV**

We were told to meet at our cabins at 9:00am on Monday. We were given a map on how to get to our selected cabin. I arrived at my, cabin 4, at around 8:30. I jumped out of the car, grabbed my things, bid my mum goodbye and walked up the dodgy timber steps to the front door. I gently pushed it opened and stepped inside surprised to see Percy in the kitchen.

"You're here early," I say closing the door behind me.

"Yeah, I wasn't listening in class and I thought we had to get here at 8:00am." He smiled sheepishly.

"So are you excited for the next 2 weeks?"

"Yeah." Was all he said. This was starting to get awkward. Well who could blame him? I was a bitch to him just the other week and we hadn't really spoken since.

I walked into the bedroom and found 2 bunk beds. The bottom bed of the left bunk had Percy's bags on it. I threw my pillow and blanket on the bed above his and positioned my suitcase on the floor next to the end of the bed. I walked back out to find Percy leaning against the kitchen bench.

"So we have half an hour to kill before the others get here what do you want to do?" I asked him hoping to defuse the tension, but my attempt was in vain because he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, we have to spend 2 weeks with each other. Could you at least try to make conversation." I asked him getting slightly annoyed.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Ok why don't we tell each other about ourselves? I'll go first. My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm 17 turning 18 on the 12th of July. I have a twin brother named Malcolm and 2 half-brothers named Matthew and Bobby. What about you?"

He sighed again but went on to say, "My name is Perseus Jackson, I'm 17 turning 18 on the 18th of August. My parents are divorced and I live at home with my mum and step-dad."

"Ok, that's a good start. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, mine are divorced too."

"Hmm," he mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"Any extended family? I don't have any because both my parents are only children."

"Well my mums an only child, but my dad has two brothers. Yeah so I have four cousins Nico, Bianca, Thalia and Jason."

"Oh Jason's your cousin? You don't really seem it, I never see you guys even acknowledge each other." I say surprised.

"Yeah we're not that close anymore… ever since Luke."

"What did Luke do?" I asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Why would I tell you?" he snapped.

I felt my face going hot. "Oh um…sorry."

-Line Break-

Luke and Drew arrived just past 9:00am, which I was very grateful for because it was starting to get really awkward between Percy and I. To be honest though, I felt really bad for Percy because he didn't get along with any of us especially Luke. I don't know how he will go for the next 2 weeks.

After Luke and Drew had claimed a bed each we all sat down and sorted out what we were having for the next few days and how we will get the food. Percy said that he would go and try to catch some fish to cook up and Luke offered to go find anything edible from the woods. Drew was quick to offer help to Luke so that left me trying to catch fish with Percy.

We set off shortly after hoping to make it back in time with some food to cook up for lunch. Percy led the way top the lake located east of our cabin. We didn't talk the whole way there because Percy was way in front of me, walking the uneven ground at ease, leaving me behind stumbling and tripping over branches and rocks in his wake. We reached the lake 45 minutes later. It was a beautiful sight. The sun reflected off the blue-green water which laid undisturbed beside from the small ripples branching out, made by the few ducks that glided over its surface. While I was standing there gawking at the scenery Percy strode to the end of the jetty and threw the line of his fishing rod, which he brought with him, over the side and into the water. He then sat down on the jetty, legs dangling over the side and waited.

I made my way over and sat myself down beside him. I noticed that Percy kept fidgeting. He just couldn't sit still. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I've got ADHD, can't sit still." Was all he said.

We sat there for another 20 minutes, him fidgeting and me just sitting there in silence.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you like me?" I blurted out.

He looked taken aback. "When did I say that I didn't like you?"

"Well it's obvious. And I was a bit of a bitch to you the other week."

"Nah that was nothing and I do like you."

"Then how come you avoid me at school?"

"It's just that Luke and I don't get along and we don't hang out with each other's friends, especially girlfriends."

"I don't get why you guys just can't get over it. Build a bridge, move on." I replied.

"It's not that easy. What Luke did… it's really hard for me to forgive him, plus he's going around claiming that I'm the bad one. He even convince my own cousin." His tone was bitter. Finally I was getting somewhere with this.

"What did he do exactly?" I asked hoping that I hadn't pushed my luck that he would continue and tell me what Luke did.

But my attempt was in vain. "Nothing" he mumbled. He turned to me obviously trying to change the subject. He held out the fishing rod to me. "Wanna have a go?" he smirked.

"Sure why not?" I replied taking the rod from him. "Now when you feel something pull quickly wind it up. And if you need help don't be afraid to ask."

"Why would I need help? I'm strong enough to do it myself."

"Okay, whatever you say." He said defensively holding up his hands.

After about 15 minutes I felt something pull on the end of the line. I went to wind it up when a second pull, harder this time, nearly made me lose the fishing rod. I quickly regained myself and started to wind it up. Percy had seen all this and was trying to hide a smirk. "Want some help?"

"No I'm fine, I can do this myself." But I regretted the words as soon as they felt my mouth because right after I said it the fish on the line gave a third and final pull causing me to be pulled into the water. The lake was freezing and I could not see 1 meter in front of me. I had lost the fishing rod, crap Percy is going to kill me. I kicked my way up to the surface to find Percy on the floor of the jetty laughing. "Hey, I could of died." I said.

"Oh yeah," he replied sarcastically. "Miss why would I need help? I'm strong enough to do it myself."

"Shut up." I retort, splashing water up at him. "Now are you going to help me out or not?"

He bent down and offered me his hand. I took it but before he had the chance to pull me out I pushed of the side of the jetty, sending my down and pulling Percy with me. I kicked to the surface again to find Percy wiping the water from his eyes. He looked at me and for a second I thought I had gone too far, that he was pissed at me, but he smirked. "Oh you are so dead Chase."

"Bring it Jackson." I replied urging him. He started to swim towards me. I quickly spun myself around and hastily started swimming for the shore. I knew I wouldn't make it to the shore because Percy was the captain of the swim team, he was a freak at swimming. Soon enough I felt his hand grasp my ankle and pull me back. He put his arms around my waist. I felt my stomach tighten, a breath hitched in my throat. I started using his free arm to propel himself and me through the water.

Once we reached dry land he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the end of the jetty. Realizing what he was going to do I tried to stop him. "Please no please."

He just laughed and kept walking. "Come on I've already been in." I say.

"Yeah but it was your fault you went in and you lost me my favorite fishing rode."

"It was an accident." I pleaded.

"Nope not good enough."

"Please no!"

He stopped. "Hmm… I guess I can let you off this once, but only because you're pretty." I felt my face go red. _Annabeth you shouldn't be blushing you have a boyfriend._ I thought to myself. H put me down. "Well I guess we just have to make a spear and hunt the fish that way since you lost my fishing rode."

"You're never gonna let my forget that are you?" I asked him.

"Never." He smiled.

**A/N- What do you guys think? Bit of Percabeth in there finally. There will be way more later on trust me. Should I do a POV from Thalia or Nico or someone like that from another cabin or just stick with Percy and Annabeth. Maybe a POV from Luke or Drew might be interesting. I don't know tell me what you guys think. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, you won't believe how much they mean to me.**

**Please continue to R&R.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thalia POV**

I arrived at the cabin just after 8:00am. I realized that I was the first one here. I found this a bit surprising because knowing Hazel she would've been here 15 minutes early. I hauled my stuff up onto the front porch and bid my mother goodbye. I pushed open the door and walked into the cabin. It was small with a crappy fridge on the far wall with a dirty stove and benches. I walked down to the bedroom pulling my suitcase behind me and claimed the bottom bunk on the right hand side of the room. I had nothing else to do so I sat on the end of the bed and waited. I found it odd that I was the first one here. Percy told me it was 8:00am, unless he was wrong which is most likely knowing him. It wasn't until around 8:45am when Hazel came. "Oh wow, you're here early." She greeted me walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah that idiot Kelp Head said it was 8:00am, I should've listened in class." I scowled.

Hazel laughed, "Why didn't you check with someone else first? You know better than to listen to what he says." She joked causing me scowl more. I was not in the mood for this, first I got up an hour earlier than I was supposed to and second I had to sit in this crappy cabin for half an hour by myself doing nothing.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Hazel set her bed up on the bed on top of mine. Frank arrived shortly after at 9:00am followed by Nico at 9:20am.

As soon as Nico had finished setting up his bed Hazel called a 'meeting' as she liked to call it, to discuss what we would be eating for the next few days and who will get what. I wasn't really paying attention though, my mind kept wondering about Percy. I was worried about him. He was stuck in a cabin for a week with that dickhead Luke, that slut Drew and that bitch Annabeth. I would never admit this to anyone but I do love Percy very much and I don't want to see him get hurt.

**Drew POV**

After getting rid of Percy and Annabeth, Luke and I made are way out to the woods to find some berries and crap to eat for lunch and dinner. This whole thing was so stupid, the only reason why I'm doing it is because Luke wanted to do it. "Urg, can we go now?" I complained to Luke.

He just laughed. "Come on Drew, we have to find food for meals or else we are going to starve."

"Why can't we just let Percy and Annabeth do all the work?"

He ignored my last comment and pulled me along after him, deeper into the woods.

"You chose to do Outdoor Ed, I didn't make you."

"Yeah but as if I was going to let you go on a 2 week camp with _her._" I said the last word with distaste. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"I know." Was he said.

"When are you gonna end it with her?" I've asked the question a million times the past week.

"Soon."

"Well you better hurry, I don't want it to be like last time."

"Yeah but that was your mistake not mine. I know what I'm doing okay?"

"Okay, but she can't find out at all or it will end the same way…he didn't take it well when he found out."

"Stop worrying about it, I will end it soon."

**Annabeth POV**

The sun was higher in the sky signaling that it was around midday. Percy and I were slowly making our way back to the cabin. We had managed to catch four fish for today's lunch and tonight's dinner. "You're buying me a new fishing rod when this is over." He said smirking at me.

"It wasn't my fault." I said defensively.

"Oh really?" he mocked. "Whose fault was it then? The fishes?"

"Technically it was." I replied. He smiled at that and my heart did a little summersault. _Stop it Annabeth, you have a boyfriend_ I scolded myself.

"Well then the fish owes me a new one, does that sound fair?" he asked.

I laughed causing him to smile again. It was weird. Before we had come to the lake Percy avoid conversation with me and now it was like he was a different person. I couldn't see what Luke saw in him. He didn't see like a jerk, he seemed genuine.

We arrived at our Cabin about 20 minutes later. I walked up onto the porch and pushed the old wooded door open, closely followed by Percy.

"Good you guys are back." Drew clapped her hands and smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes, which remained hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy roll his eyes. I laughed. "Annabeth why don't you shut all the blinds?" Luke ordered me more than asked. I went to shut the blinds because Luke was too lazy to get do it himself." Once I checked that all the blinds were shut I went over to Percy and started to help him skin the fish for lunch. "Hey Annabeth." he smiled.

I smiled back. "Hey Percy."

"You finally decide to help me skin the fish?" he asked smirking.

"Shut up." I replied nudging him. He nudged me back. This kept happening for quite a while before Luke stopped us.

"What are you guys doing? Lunch isn't going to cook itself." He said before walking away."

"Well it was nice that he bothered to help." I whispered to Percy.

"What did you expect?" he asked me quietly before going back to skinning the fish.

-Line Break-

That night Luke and Drew said something about this tree or something that they saw during their walk and how they were going back to it. "Sounds okay to me." I said kissing Luke lightly on the mouth.

"Yeah sure." Percy grunted.

Once they left it was just me and Percy. "Well, I think I might start cleaning up the kitchen. Care to join me?" he asked extending his hand to me.

I laughed. "Of course" I smiled taking his hand. He hauled me up and spun me around. We started with the fish, wrapping them in plastic and storing them in the crappy freezer. I washed the dishes while Percy dried and put away. We were done within 15 minutes. Percy made his way over to the coach and sat down. I made my way over and sat down beside him.

"Do you like this group?" I asked. I had a feeling he didn't seeming as he couldn't stand any of us.

"Well, let's just say that it's not as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled and I had the sudden urge to kiss him.

"So you don't like Drew or Luke?"

"Who said that? I was implying that I didn't like you all that much, you're a bit odd."

I laughed and he smiled, and again I had the same urge to lean over and kiss him.

"Coming from you Jackson. The guy who believes that a fish owes him a fishing rod."

"Well in my defense _you _were the one who said that the fish took it, so you're just as crazy as me." Believe it or not I didn't have a good comeback for that which _really_ annoyed me.

"Shut up." I replied punching his arm.

He fake pouted and rubber his arm. "Geez Annabeth, that was a _really _hard punch, I don't know how I'm going to recover from it." I punched him harder this time.

"Okay, okay calm your farm, I'm just joking."

"When do you think Luke and Drew will be back?" I asked not fully trusting them together by themselves.

Percy's face darkened. "I don't know." Was all he said.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Percy."

"Seriously it's nothing, you know them better than me."

"C'mon I know you and Luke used to be friends, what is he hiding."

"Ha there's the key word, _used_ to be friends, not anymore and besides you're his girlfriend you know him a lot better than me."

I decided to drop the subject knowing that I wasn't gonna get anything out of him. I knew he wasn't telling me something, I just needed to find out what.

**A/N- What do you guys think? Yay my chapters are getting longer finally, not by much but it's better than nothing. Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback, it makes me want to write more and more. Thank you Jazzy for you comment, that really made me happy unlike some of the reviews I've been getting on my newest story. I'm glad that you're writing now, I will definitely check out some of your stories when you get an account. Again guys thanks heaps please continue to R&R!**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales **


End file.
